Heretofor, speakers have generally been mounted in various locations within the walls of vehicles by threaded fasteners or by specially shaped clips, such as by threadedly mounted, oppositely disposed, resilient Z-shaped clips shown and idescribed in Litner U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,850.